yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Michaels (sixth series)
Damien Michaels is one of the main/supporting characters from the sixth series. He was born in Boston (he eventually moves to New York City) and is currently attending New York University's Politics Program. He is currently in his fourth year at NYU, making him a senior who plans on graduating at the end of his senior year. He is best friends with Adrian Walker and Gordon Blue, as well as in a relationship with Zoe Webster. He represents the new character of AthrunZala00's rival and is also voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Damien's appearance is dark. He likes to wear a lot of black or dark colored clothes; however, he is not gothic. He usually wears a white dress shirt, black tie, black dress coat, black jeans, and black shoes. His hair and eyes are also both black. The dark colors he wears represents his dark personality, since he is partially evil. As for his skills and abilities, he can use weapons, such as his katana and pistols, very well. He does not have major supernatural powers; however, he does obtain the ability to phase through objects and let objects phase through him. During the climax of the Story Arc, he obtains a god notebook, allowing him to do anything he pleased. However, when the Story Arc concluded, he lost that ability and went back to his original phasing ability. His skills with games are excellent. He is the best game player out of his friends, but he usually loses to Jasehn, which is why he hates him. Otherwise, he can beat anyone at any game. His personality is dark, and he really only cares for Zoe since they are a couple. Relationships Damien has a few relationships, whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Adrian Walker and Gordon Blue: These two are Damien's good friends. These three have only known each other since freshmen year at NYU, but they are just as close as Jasehn, Scott, and Kadyn. They are always seen hanging out when they are not in class, and they are always causing trouble for the college. Starting in the Twelve Olympians arc, Damien has started to become annoyed with the two since they always mention sexual stuff about Zoe. However, Damien is still close friends with the two. Zoe Webster: Damien's girlfriend at NYU. Damien and her been together since they met during freshmen year. He is so close to her because she likes to cause trouble like him. Even though he's doesn't really like anyone, he will do anything for Zoe because he truly loves her. The two are crazy about having sex since they usually are mentioned having sex or talk about wanting to have sex. Jasehn Sarrhis: Damien's rival at NYU. The two, along with the other members in their teams, have been fighting since they first met during freshmen year. The two will even fight about some of the stupidest stuff, showing that they really don't like each other. During the Story Arc, the fight became real personal between the two since Mina Shimizu was taken hostage to become a sacrifice. Since Jasehn was close to Mina, Jasehn vowed to kill Damien and claim her back. The two tried to kill each other any opportunity they received during the Story Arc, escalating the hate between the two. In the new arc, Jasehn gains all of Isaac's abilities, which makes Jasehn's powers closely resemble those of a god. Since Jasehn can easily defeat Damien, Damien's hate is even stronger towards Jasehn, making their rivalry even more serious. In the third arc of the sixth series, Damien and his crew are summoned to the cruise. Because of Jasehn's multiple, strong powers, Damien starts to get along with Jasehn since he knows he wouldn't stand a chance against Jasehn in a fight. Now, though, since Jasehn is so strong, the two don't fight. However, they still hate each other. Scott Carson and Kadyn Black: Jasehn's friends and rivals to Adrian and Gordon, respectively. Since these two are teamed up with Jasehn and like to fight with Adrian and Gordon, Damien strongly dislikes them as well. Jenna Marshall: She was taken in by Zoe and forced to join Damien's crew. Damien doesn't really have a relationship with her but she lives with him for a while so he just deals with it. Later, when Jenna starts fighting with Zoe, Damien begins to dislike Jenna. However, in the new arc, Jasehn is the only person who remembers Jenna after she dies in her final battle. Therefore, Damien has no memory of Jenna. Damien remembers her in the fourth arc, and hates that Jenna fights Zoe, but he doesn't have any problems with Jenna. Isaac Wolfe: Whenever Damien and his crew are winning in battles against Jasehn and his crew, Isaac will show up and easily defeat Damien's crew. Because of the continuous beatings Isaac gives to him, Damien hates Isaac. However, in the new arc, Jasehn is the only person who remembers Isaac after Isaac dies against Xander White. Therefore, Damien has no memory of Isaac. Damien remembers Isaac in the fourth arc, but doesn't have problems with Isaac. Damien's Decks Damien reveals his deck in episode 3 when he challenges Scott Carson to a duel. He is also challenged by Jasehn Sarrhis in episode 4. His deck is revealed as a Vampire Deck. This deck is represented by new vampire monsters, who all have a new Attribute: Blood. These cards are used to possess monsters from the opponent and then use them for Synchro Summoning monsters, especially his trump monster: Violet Inferno Dragon.